


Once again

by Caliope96



Series: Because what's life if you don't die sometimes? [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Bruce is a piece of shit in this one, Roy never came to save Jay, This has been in my head for months, What if?, no one came this time., post-RHATO #25, yeah that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22554592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliope96/pseuds/Caliope96
Summary: Roy didn't make it to the rooftop. Things gets bad and then worst.
Series: Because what's life if you don't die sometimes? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627828
Comments: 20
Kudos: 125





	Once again

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I've got this idea for a while and I was going to make 3 stories from here but right now I don't know how to follow them. Hope you like this and I'll like comments if posible. English is not my mother language so it may be a bit weird. So if you could help me in the mistakes I made that will be great.

Jason always knew life wouldn’t be easier. In fact, he knew since a very young age that he had really bad luck. You could take that time that bastard in the Alley tried to kill him, he was too close. But even with all of this, he did the Best he could since there was no other way.

Maybe that was the reason Bruce saw him as a threat no matter how much the man tried to look him as a son. And the reason Dick didn’t see him as a brother. And Bárbara just plain out told him he will never be enough. And he could give a lot of other examples if he could concentrate enough to think properly about it. But it’s really difficult to think straight (hehe, straight) while Batman is throwing fists at your face, your torso and basically all your body. He’s surprised he hasn’t lost consciousness in the middle of the beat up. He was certain Bruce was saying something, he just couldn’t put his finger in what. He’ll bet his beer (if he were drinking) on ‘You’re a disapointment, Jason’.

He wondered if Bruce realized that he was not fighting back. Maybe not because he was pretty sure his ‘dad’ shattered his arm and anckle. How? He was not sure. The Hood really was supposed to withstand a blow of almost 545 N. How in the name of hell Batman broke that and in the same blow almost leaves him blind in one eye? Fuck, that last blow broke 3 ribs and 1 punctured the lung. Why everyone keeps hitting him in the head? He can still quote Pride and Predjuice so he was not getting dumber ( ~~even if when he got to finally go to school his grades were the best any Robin could’ve had~~ ).

Oh the ‘beating Jason night’ finished already apparently…. No, Bruce just stopped to breath so he could deliever his fists. Everything hurted so much he couldn’t walk on his own when Bruce kept the punches to his back (it was fine, he didn’t felt his legs anymore).

Why wasn’t he answering the fight? Oh right, he was sad… What for?......... Oh right, Artemis and Bizarro were lost (dead it was more accurate giving the explosión. God, he hated explosions so badly). The big lump that was so sweet and careful around him and everyone else (his little brother, even if the guy was taller for like 3 heads) . The Amazon with vibrant red hair and a Justice sense that make him so proud of befriending her. He could admit to himself his crush over her. What could he say? He always liked stornger than him women. When your favorite aunt is Wonder Woman there’s no other way around.

Bruce took something off of his suit, it was red. Was it important? It felt like it was, it didn’t help the sadness. Now he was dragging him by his Hood, or the remains of it. Didn’t he knew it hurts? He should, he is his dad. It’s the kind of things dads should know. But once again, he didn’t have a good track record with them. Really, he couldn’t understand what Bruce was saying so he gave up on that. He just wanted to sleep, he wanted to wake up to see Artemis drinking her tea with a book on her other hand reading in the living room and Biz in the kitchen making pancakes, they still needed some work but he was getting better on it.

While he closed his eyes he couldn’t listen to Bruce’s words of hate towards him, how he was not getting back to Gotham. Or maybe a part of him was listening but just putting everything in the archive of 'you were never enough...'

Batman holded the Red Hood in front of the Arkaham Assylum. He tried everything with Jas-Red Hood. He didn’t learned his lessons. Once inside that horrible place, the father inside him was having second thoughs about throwing his kid here but logic overpowered his feelings. Red Hood was dangerous; he already killed a man this night, what will stop him when it wasn’t enough for him to deliever the criminals to justice?

Why was the boy not walking on his own? Maybe he passed out in the fight. He controlled himself just like he always did. He didn’t hurted Jason that badly, it was just him being melodramatic.

There was a lot of blood, but it surely wasn’t Jason’s, he will recover so fast no one will even remember the fight. (Deep inside of him, where the boy who lost his parents was, he knew there was no way of Jason walking again. Even if he got the medical treatment he needed. That he already left his son with just one eye for the rest of his life. That his son will need intensive care until his last breath for all the bones and organs Bruce attacked. That maybe his son wouldn’t survive the night in here and he was leaving him with the bastard that killed him once and has been trying again for years. That child was so horrified of the man he became he just let himself go).

-Batman, we will carry on from here. Thanks for you help tonight- said one of the doctors that were watching the bed in which the terrible Red Hood was unconscious. The man was already doing the maths, he'll get 3 times his salary to leave the door to the infirmary open. No harm no fool. 

With a single grunt, Batman left to take care of Jason’s mistake. Someone needed to gather the evidence to find him culprit. He may be Bruce’s son but no one was exempt from the law. Maybe once Jason was calm he’ll realized his mistake and ask for forgivness and Bruce as his dad will grant him an opportunity as long as Red Hood never appear again in Gotham.

……

There’re this moments in life where you’re pretty sure everything is about to go to shit but you don’t care anymore. Maybe it was deppresion, but he sure as fuck was no doctor so he couldn’t know. The thing is, he was being stabbed in the chest and he couldn’t give less than 2 fucks. The bastard was screaming something like ‘you kill our boss bastard’ and some other insults. He was wondering who the fuck he killed? He has stayed away from that kind of shit for like a year or so. Were they talking about the Peguin? But he was still alive, he didn’t shoot a real bullet. It was just a blank…

Oh well, he knew death when he saw it and he was about to die so why not some good imagination to take the pain away? Artemis was helping Bizarro with his writing, Kori was humming a song while longing in the couch and he could hear Roy’s train of though from the basement where he had his workshop. He saw Damian drawing near Bizarro while he could hear Dick playing with Titus, Ace and Duke in the backyard. Harper, Steph and Cass were watching a movie while Bárbara was braiding Kori's hair. Tim and Luke were drinking cofee in the kitchens while Alfred was making dinner. Kate and Rene were in their honey moon and sending pictures of it. Jason felt Ducra's words of wisdom about happines. The afternoon looked so beautiful by the window he couldn’t take his eyes away from it. A calm and happy environment to be able to enjoy one last time with your family.

Yeah, it was a good way to go.

….

The Red Hood was dying in the hands of the incappable Arkaham doctor’s. They couldn’t save him. And so, once again Jason Todd (Jhon Doe, because no one knew Jason Todd came back from the death) was dead.

……

And woke up?

-…. WHAT THE FUCK?!

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, neither I was sure that will happen. But from here my plan was 2 ideas. The first one Jay wakes up in his coffin again and the other one is he wakes up in HEAVEN. Because my boy is not going to hell after all the things he endured. And the third idea was for the family to get the news that Jay was murdered in Arkaham. I'll see how to get to all of that. Hope you have liked it.


End file.
